crescentscavernfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:.Moonehpaw
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Crescent's Cavern Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Charart How exactly do I join the Charart project...? :3 ~Twi 00:43, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Message from Sand *Sandstormrocks32thanks daddy...it's just the computer...its just ugh' *oh could you also tell Mooneh on her talk page that we should have a leader a deputy and warriors and apprentices? I just really think that could be a good idea You should probably reply on her talk page. It's just that she asked me to post it because of her computer. Twi 16:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Categories Should we add Categories and add them to the characters, it would keep track of and make them neater. Like, for example, Silverstream would be in Clan Cats, because she was in RiverClan, the Queen category, because she was a Queen when she died, the RiverClan category, and in the Deceased and StarClan category. ~Fallen 19:59, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Templates Want me to make some templates for some of the pages? If not, that's completely fine. --Twi 01:06, January 23, 2012 (UTC) So I think I have a good apprentice blank. Sky made it for me and think you'll like it. Here it goes: So you like? Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 02:39, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Inactive D: I have been inactive for a while, cause i was banned from the PC for a week. But I got my laptop back, and it works well. Sorry D: But I got a bunch of the guideline books from the library, so i will add a lot of the cats from the old and mythological clans. :3 ~Fallen 20:31, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Project Hey, Mooneh. This is probably a suggestion that isn't good (I have a lot of those) but, could I open a project for the book pages? Or am I just a derp who doesn't realize that there is a project for that? O3O--Twi 21:54, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Bahaha. I knew I was a derp. :3 Found it. Do I just request on the talk to join or something? *is an even bigger derp* --Twi 22:07, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:The Template Thingy Done, ask if anything else is needed. Lightning 11:17, March 13, 2012 (UTC)